lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy: Dress Up Dreams
Lalaloopsy: Dress Up Dream is a game on the Lalaloopsy website. How to playEdit Edit In one minute, locate the chosen Lalaloopsy; for each one found, a second is added to the clock. Afterwards, any new ones found will be added to your personal collection, which you can view the time and date founded. If all together are found, then they will jump out and cheer after adding the last one, Lalaloopsy: Dress Up Dreams! You’re invited to sweet slumber party to make your dress up dreams come true. Open the magical costume trunk filled with beautiful dresses and accessories to make Lalaloopsy friends’ dress up fantasies a reality! For even more fun, you’ll go on a magical adventure in your fabulously stylish outfits. How about we get this loopsies slumber party started? FEATURES: Style hair, accessorize, and create fabulous outfits all dress up themes to style your character from Play 6 themed mini games to earn over 50 glam gifts Strike a pose to show off your loopsy chic looks and Unlimited ways to customize your wardrobe THEMES: Princess: dance away to dreamy tunes Pop Star: play some wicked beats Super Hero: fly and save the day Spooky: flash your light to find objects Surfer: ride some epic waves Explorer: discover hidden treasure Space: getting ready to outer space to find their pets CharactersEdit Edit * Pillow Featherbed * Billow Featherbed * Gillow Featherbed * Dusk Featherbed * Crumbs Sugar Cookie * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff * Peanut Big Top * Spot Splatter Splash * Jewel Sparkles * Dot Starlight * Bea Spells-a-Lot * Cloud E. Sky * Storm E. Sky * Berry Jars 'N' Jam * Bun Bun Sticky Icing * Sunny Side Up * Dazzle 'N' Gleam * Tippy Tumblelina * Blossom Flowerpot * Sahara Mirage * Marina Anchors * Misty Mysterious * Pepper Pots 'N' Pans * Lady Stillwaiting * Queenie Red Heart * Patty Burgers 'N' Buns * Anna Double Scoops * Bluebell Dewdrop * Water Mellie Seeds * Plum Flitter Flutter * Peppy Pom Poms * Suzette La Sweet * Ember Flicker Flame * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises * Holly Sleighbells * Prairie Dusty Trails * Pix E. Flutters * Coral Sea Shells * Toffee Cocoa Cuddles * Charlotte Charades * Mango Tiki Wiki * Cinder Slippers * Prince Handsome * Ivory Ice Crystals * Bella Darkness * Pickles B.L.T. * Dyna Might * Snowy Fairest * Sand E. Starfish * Pearly Seafoam * Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds * Alice in Lalaloopsyland * Scoops Waffle Cone * Haley Galaxy * Teddy Honey Pots * Yuki Kimono * Harmony B. Sharp * April Sunsplash * Confetti Carnivale * Mint E. Stripes * Clarity Glitter Gazer * Swirly Figure Eight * Ada Types 'n' Codes * Amelia Sea Shells * Adagio Dazzle * Amanda Cheetah * Addie Venture * Angelique Sleighbells * Ann Paints-her-Pink-Can * Annette Du Sweet * Fluttershy * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Twilight Sparkle * Aria Blaze * Sonata Dusk * Sour Sweet * Sugarcoat * Sunny Flare * Indigo Zap * Lemon Zest * Sci-Twi * Midnight Sparkle * Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn * Silvermist * Margalo * Wendy Strawberry * Olaf The Snowman * Peggy Seven Seas * Blushy Pink Pastry * Jelly Wiggle Jiggle * Sugar Fruit Drops * Toasty Sweet Fluff * Twist E. Twirls * Dotty Gale Winds * Rosebud Longstem * Mari Golden Petals * Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Category:Games Category:Lalaloopsy.com